The pulverized fuel is supplied to the gasifying system, which is under a pressure of up to 10 MPa, either by pump conveying of a pulverized fuel/water slurry, a pulverized fuel/oil slurry or a pulverized fuel/carrier gas suspension at conveying densities of 250-450 kg/m3 in the continuous-conveying sphere. An extensive description of this technology is contained in patent DD 147188 A3. According thereto, the pulverized fuel produced in a grinding and drying plant is supplied by conventional thin-flow conveying to an operating bunker and the conveying gas is separated off via a filter. To increase the pressure, the pulverized fuel passes via gravitational conveying into pressure locks, in which the powder is brought to the desired process pressure by tensioning with an inert gas having less than 5% oxygen. Nitrogen, carbon dioxide or exhaust gases from the combustion can be used as inert gases. Depending on the output, the pressure locks may be in single or multiple form. The pulverized fuel passes out of the pressure locks, again by gravitational conveying, into a metering vessel, in the lower part of which there is a device for producing a dense fluidized bed, into which one or more conveying lines for transporting the pulverized fuel to the burner of the gasifying reactor are submerged. By setting and optionally controlling a specified pressure differential between the metering vessel and the gasifying reactor, the desired amount of pulverized fuel can be supplied. Together with the amount of oxygen which is matched to the amount of pulverized fuel, the conversion in the gasifying reactor takes place at temperatures such that the fuel ash is melted to form liquid slag. This arrangement conceals a plurality of disadvantages. The amount of fuel to be supplied in the thin flow from a grinding and drying plant over a relatively large distance to the operating bunker of the gasifying plant requires a very large amount of conveying gas which has to be provided continuously. The arrangement of an operating bunker containing several thousand tons of pulverized fuel and of the locks and the metering vessel in the region of the hot gasifying reactor may result, in the event of leakages or of damage, to severe fires which may lead to destruction of the entire plant. In order to avoid these disadvantages, it was proposed in laid-open specifications DE 102008052673 and in DE 102009035408 to arrange the bunker and lock system in the region of the grinding and drying plant and to site only a metering vessel in the region of the hot gasifying reactor. In order to overcome the relatively long transport route, use should also be made here of dense-flow conveying. A disadvantage in this case is the serial arrangement of two metering vessels. The coal ground up to form pulverized fuel is supplied to an operating bunker via a filter, as customary, and is placed under process pressure in one or more locks. By means of gravitational conveying, the pulverized fuel enters a first metering vessel, from which it is supplied in the dense flow to a second metering vessel which is located in the direct vicinity of the gasifying reactor. The pulverized fuel is separated therein from the conveying gas, thereby building up a pile. The lower part again contains a device which permits feeding of one or more powder-conveying lines which supply the pulverized fuel in the dense flow to a central gasifying burner or to a plurality of gasifying burners of the gasifying reactor. The saving on conveying gas by using dense flow technology and the local separation of powder-conducting large containers from the hot-running gasifying reactor are advantageous in this case; the design of the metering system in multiple form is disadvantageous. Furthermore, there is the risk that, in the case of a relatively large distance between the two metering systems, the transport speed of the gas/powder suspension becomes so high, because of the pressure loss and associated expansion of the conveying gas, that wear may occur in the conveying lines. The risk increases the lower the pressure level is.